Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter eighteen
Chapter eighteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story In the Thembrian-prison-cell, Ernie and Rey remain shackled and worse for wear, a Swatzi was standing guard when Dunder suddenly arrives. "Spigot wants the prisoners" he requests, the guard obeys and lets them out the cell shackled and they're walked down the corridor by Dunder, who holds a pistol at them, "turn here" he orders directing them in a deserted-room, once in Dunder closes the door and faces the teens with seriousness, "listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here" he whispers, baffling the teens, "if what?" Rey murmurs, Dunder briefly looks at the door before answering, "this is a rescue, I'm helping you escape, can either of you fly a plane?" he states, "you're a rebel?" Ernie whispers, never had he thought he would be saved by a Thembrian, "what?" Dunder asked as he didn't pay attention, "no no no...well I guess I am but I'm just breaking you out, can either of you fly a plane?" he adds, "we can fly anything" Rey answered, "why, why are you helping us?" Ernie wonders, "because it's the right thing to do" Dunder says simply, "you need a pilot" Rey deciphers, "I need a pilot" Dunder admits, and the teens, seeing this is for real, smile a hero's smile each, "we're gonna do this" Ernie says cockily, "yeah?" Dunder wonders. So in a hangar, Dunder Ernie and Rey marched in pretending Dunder is escorting them to an interrogator, and so far no one was suspicious. "Okay, stay calm, stay calm" Dunder says to himself, "we are calm" Rey replies misinterpreting, "I'm talking to myself" Dunder corrected, he couldn't believe what he was doing right now: freeing enemies of Thembria and its allies, yet Dunder still thought it couldn't be any worse than continuing to serve Thembria, which continued to get more and more evil, more than he likes it actually, "not yet...okay go, this way" he directs them, to a group of Nakajima B5N-Kates: torpedo-bomber-planes and one of three types that attacked Pear-Harbor, they're designed primarily to fight out at sea and require three people to operate, which Dunder knew, so they made the perfect getaway-vehicle for the trio, and while no one was looking they hopped in: Ernie in the pilot-chair, Rey in the middle-one, and Dunder in the rear-gunner one, "I always wanted to fly one of these things" Ernie comments, "can you shoot?" Rey wonders to Dunder, "tail-gun I can!" Dunder answers, "okay same principal! use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, torpedoes and other secondary weaponry, use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!" Ernie lists, having been taught that in the military-training, "this is very complicated" Dunder laments, he's never been in this before, so he doesn't know what most of the switches did, but he'll have to learn fast as Ernie had started up the plane and it starts wheeling off scaring everyone present, unfortunately they fail to notice the plane was anchored by a fuel-pump, stopping it in its tracks, "I can fix this" Rey assures while Ernie keeps driving trying to pull the plane off the tube, but she didn't get fast enough as the superiors have taken notice, "we have an unsanctioned departure from bay two" a Japanese giant hornet-man informs a Thembrian-colonel (not Spigot though, this colonel was taller), "alert the leaders and stop that fighter" he orders as the B5N-Kate-bomber continues struggling with its leash, and to make matters worst some soldiers began firing on it, quickly Dunder takes control of the tail-gun and blasts at their enemy: soldiers, other planes, everywhere, "I got it" Rey announces having detached the fuel-line they were hooked up to and once it came off they shoot outside, "woooahhh! this thing really moves" Ernie shrieked and pulls up, just when anti-air-artillery starts blasting at them, "alright we gotta take out as many artilleries as we can or we're not gonna get very far!" Rey states, "alright" Dunder complies, "I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp!" Ernie informs and maneuvers through the fire, "up ahead, up ahead you see it? I've got us dead centered, it's a clean shot" Rey studies, "okay got it" Ernie responds taking aim and fires: bullets destroy one turret while Rey drops a torpedo on another, their demises made the three cheer, "yes you see that, did you see that?" Dunder shouts, "I saw it" Rey replies, then realized something, "hey what's your name?" she asks him, "Sargent Dunder" Dunder answers, "you're a Sargent?" Ernie gasps, "not anymore I reckon, so just call me Dunder" Dunder replies, "that would make sense" Rey remarks, "I'm Ernie, she's Rey" Ernie introduces, "good to meet you Ernie and Rey!" Dunder greets, "good to meet you too Dunder!" Rey responds as they keep flying. Meanwhile at the base, they were still trying to take the escapees down. "Sir, they've taken out our turrets" one male-raccoon-dog informs Heartworm, "use the flak-guns" Heartworm suggested, "yes sir, bringing them online..." a banded-sea-krait-man complies as Spigot and the High-Marshal walk in, "Major Heartworm, is it the juveniles?" Spigot asks, "yes, and they had help, from one of your kind" Heartworm relays much to the Marshal and Spigot's surprise, they both look at each other, wondering what Thembrian would dare turn on it's glorious-country and people, "we're checking the registers now to identify which Thembrian it was" Heartworm adds, "it must be nozzle's assistance, Sargent Dunder, he's the only one I know who would do something this soft" the Marshal suspects drawing the surprised faces of both Spigot and Heartworm, "sir, flak and missile guns hot" the sea krait notifies, "fire" Spigot orders. The missile-launchers go first: firing dozens of seeker-missiles at the trio who dodge as much as possible. "One's coming towards you: my right, your left, do you see it?" Rey says, "hold on! I see it!" Dunder replies and fires, destroying one missile, "nice shot" Ernie praised as he drives off, Dunder wonders where he's heading, "where we going?" he asks, "we're going to find the Iron Vulture, that's where" Ernie answers, Dunder though was alarmed by this, "no no no! we can't go to the air-pirates for help, we need to get outa this country!" he objected, "but they're on our side, our friends are with them, in fact one of them used to be a pirate himself!" Ernie countered, "what you're friends?" Dunder gasped, "that's right, Don Karnage for once doesn't want any riches so he helped search for his ex-member" Rey reasoned, "I don't care if they're nice, those pirates aren't trustworthy, unless you guys are pirates" Dunder objected, "we're not, and we didn't trust them either, but they were honest this one time" Ernie countered, "we need to get as far away from the Axis-Nations as we can, we go to the pirates, we'll wind up right back where we started" Dunder yells, "well the deserter they were helping us look for is Kit Cloudkicker" Rey admits, much to Dunder's shock, "oh you gotta be kidding me!!! I-" he gasped but this made him drop his guard and one missile hits them, disabling them and they plummet to the wilderness. "Sargent Dunder may be a softy but he's always been so loyal to us anyway" Spigot rants, he couldn't believe his right-hand-man had actually betrayed them, "no prior signs of insubordination?" Heartworm asks, "this is the first one ever" Spigot says, "sirs, they've been hit" a female poodle-technician informs them drawing their attention, "destroyed?" Spigot asks, "disabled, they were headed to the outskirts...the fighter's projected to crash near the Formosa-mountains" the poodle replies, "they're trying to warn their allies, send a squad to the wreckage" Heartworm orders. As for the trio, they ejected from the plane and landed safely. Dunder gets out of his chair and upon looking around he sees the plane not far away. Quickly he runs to it to find the teens. "Ernie...Rey" he calls, Dunder scrambles over the massive mound to the plane, which was smoldering and had some small debris around it, he continues calling and tries to look inside, but they weren't there, neither were they're chairs which led Dunder to believe they also ejected, "Dunder" a faint female voice calls drawing Dunder's attention to his left, and indeed he sees Rey, at the same Ernie had crawled up hill and saw both, and runs over, "hey over here" he yells taking his jacket off and waving it, Rey and Dunder did see and both rush over where they all hug. En-route to Thembria was the B-36 Peacemaker-multirole-plane Jungle Ace travelling at supersonic-flight. "How are we getting in?" Rebecca asks, "their artilleries have a fractional refresh rate, they can't hit a craft travelling in supersonic-flight, so that's how we're getting through" Clara answers, "that's one way to sneak in behind enemy lines" Baloo shrugged, "alright get ready everyone" Kit orders to all aboard, quickly they grab a hold of something, "and, now" Kit adds and switches the Peacemaker's overdrive off, abruptly they slow down at a mountain, "Kit pull up!" Riven screamed, "I am pulling up" Kit retorts pulling back hard, luckily the plane avoids the rock-faces in the nick of time and they continue at normal speed. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter nineteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction